


Fragments - #1 : « Liés par le secret » (1x04)

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Fragments [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Drabble, F/M, Implied Relationships, Snippet
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 09:41:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9541919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Abigail Hobbs et Hannibal Lecter étaient liés par un secret, presque plus grand qu'eux-mêmes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Aujourd'hui constitue ma première incursion dans le fandom de la série télévisée « Hannibal ». Je n'ai jamais écrit d'autres textes dessus, je n'ai même encore jamais lu la moindre fanfiction car au moment (22 janvier) où j'écris ce petit drabble (de 200 mots environ), je n'ai regardé pas encore regardé toute la série x')
> 
> Alors je vous prie d'être indulgents avec moi et ma maigre connaissance de la série, des personnages... c'était juste trop tentant d'écrire ce texte ^_^'

Il avait couvert son meurtre commis par légitime défense, en cachant le corps et en faisant croire que l'homme en question était en fuite. Cela avait de toute façon été très pratique pour Hannibal, camouflant dans le même temps ses propres traces en reportant les crimes sur le cadavre tout frais, qui n'était pas prêt de parler.

Elle avait en retour accepté de garder son secret, sa confession. Abigail devait tout au docteur Hannibal Lecter, notamment sa survie et sa liberté. Le psychiatre avait certes tout à voir dans les séismes qui avaient récemment secoués sa vie : il avait mis le FBI sur la piste de son meurtrier de père, avait (involontairement ?) provoqué la mort de sa mère et son agression à elle, en se révélant être l'homme qui avait appelé son père pour le prévenir que les agents arrivaient pour lui !

Hannibal et Abigail étaient liés par le secret, un secret presque plus grand qu'eux-mêmes. De ce lien improbable était née une relation tout aussi invraisemblable. La haine et le dégoût n'étaient pas les émotions ressenties par la jeune fille, bien qu'elles l'aient été au début, lorsqu'elle avait mis au jour ce que cachait son ami cannibale.

**Author's Note:**

> J'avais dit 200 mots ? Oups, je crois que je me suis laissée emporter (bien que d'un tout petit mot) xD Et je ne sais même pas si ce que j'ai écrit est de qualité... En tenant compte de mon côté « nouvelle arrivée », vous pourriez peut-être me l'indiquer dans une review ? ;)


End file.
